Into Your World
by kkamjoo94
Summary: Kai yang notabene-nya seorang anak berandal menyukai Kyungsoo bermata bulat yang notabene-nya sebagai anak baik-baik. Bagaimana kisah antara mereka berdua? Dan bagaimana couple HunHan didalamnya? Cekidot! EXO, Kaisoo/Kaido, YAOI, OOC!


Behind His Eyes

Tittle : Into your World

Author : Kailee (Kkamjoo94)

Cast : Kkamjong, Dio, Kaisoo/Kaido, Other

Genre : Romance, little comedy maybe

WARNING : YAOI/Shonen Ai, OOC, abal!

Note : Author keceh balik lagi~ Masih Kaido dongseee XD Cerita ini hanya fiksi, meskipun gueh berharap mereka beneran _a lover_ dan _happily ever after_~ *plak Oke, let's cekidot! Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa~~

Disclaimer : Kai milik Dio, Dio milik Kai. Kaido milik papa mamanya, EXOtic, dan om Soo Man beserta om Youngmin, anaknya.

...

Suatu sore di suatu kota yang bernama Seoul, seorang lelaki cantik dengan bibirnya yang kissable sedang berlari menyusuri jalanan perumahaannya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku akan telat!" serunya.

Lelaki itu bergestur tubuh mungil dan berkulit putih. Ia adalah Do Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul. Sore ini ia ada janji dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil yang meminta untuk membantu menyelesaikan beberapa makalah.

Disisi lain dari perumahan itu, seorang lelaki tampan–dengan wajahnya yang _pervert dan passion_– dan berkulit gelap sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan di perumahan tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti setelah menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu segera bangun sambil membersihkan telapak tangannya. "Aishh! Kau ini punya mata, tidak? Kalau lari itu pakai kaki dan mata, jangan mata doang!" serunya. Namun, saat ia menegakkan kepala dan menatap lelaki tersebut, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia seperti melihat seorang malaikat.

"Jangan asal tuduh seenak jidatmu! Kamu tuh yang lari nggak pakai mata!" Kyungsoo yang ditabrak tak mau kalah. Ia segera bangun dan membersihkan celananya. Keningnya yang berkerut dan alisnya yang saling bertautan menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah. Namun, hal itu yang membuat lelaki hitam itu semakin bergetar. "Dia sangat cantik" gumamnya sangat pelan, sehingga hanya dialah yang mendengar.

Langkah kaki dan seruan yang tidak beraturan menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia sedang dikejar oleh sekawanan orang karena baru saja berhasil mencopet salah satu diantaranya.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menyeret Kyungsoo dihadapannya ke dalam pelukannya, lalu keduanya bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Ia menyandarkan tubuh lelaki mungil itu ke tembok, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah langkah yang tidak beraturan itu semakin mendekat, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki cantik itu sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Deru nafas keduanya sangat terdengar dari jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan, keduanya bisa saling mencium aroma tubuh satu sama lain.

"Kemana larinya?"

"Cepat sekali!"

"Ayo kita cari disana!"

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, namun semakin lama semakin hilang bunyinya. Berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dan semakin jauh, meninggalkan kedua lelaki tadi dengan jantung yang sama-sama berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Perlahan tangan lelaki hitam itu melemah, lalu lepas dari mulut Kyungsoo. Melihatkan wajah merona miliknya yang–mungkin–sedari tadi tidak terlihat karena tertutup tangan lelaki hitam itu.

"A- Apa-apaan kamu!" seru Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Lelaki hitam itu menatap lekat wajah cantik kyungsoo, membuat wajah kyungsoo semakin merona. Ide gila terlintas dibenaknya, lalu dengan senyum seduktif yang mengembang, ia mendekati lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau tau? Wajahmu sangat cantik jika merona seperti itu" gumam lelaki hitam itu sambil membelai wajah Kyungsoo dengan jemari-jemari panjangnya, membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memejamkan matanya dengan paksa, beerdoa agar ia mampu manahan debaran di dadanya.

Semakin lama belaian itu melemah dan akhirnya tidak terasa. Saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia tidak menemukan lelaki tampan tadi. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya–dengan lelaki hitam tadi, lalu segara mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesosok lelaki tampan tadi. Namun, nihil. Ia sudah tidak ada.

"Ah, bahkan aku belum tau namanya" gumamnya lemah. Selang beberapa detik, ia segera memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil merutuki dirinya. "Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia segera menghentikan rutukan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan segera mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari sahabatnya.

"Eo, Luhan-ah. Waeyo?" tanyanya. _"KAU TANYA KENAPA? KAU SUDAH TELAT 20 MENIT, MEMBIARKAN AKU MENUNGGUMU DISINI SENDIRIAN!"_ seru suara diseberang.

"_Chagiya, geumanhae"_

"Y-YA! Kamu bilang kamu sendirian, bukankah itu suara Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya. _"E-eh? Apakah aku bilang seperti itu?"_ tanya Luhan dengan terbata. "Mmm" gumam Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan wajahnya seperti ini -_-. _"Hehehe, aku memintanya menemaniku. Habisnya, kau lama. Hehe"_ ujar Luhan seraya terkekeh. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengajarimu jika ada dia? Bisa-bisa, kamu malah bermesraan dengannya" ucap Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi dengan wajah _flat_-nya. _"Aku janji tidak akan"_ ujar Luhan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya disana–meskipun ia sadar Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Terserah".

...

_KRINGGGGG_

Bel pulang baru saja berdering, membuat Yunho seonsaengnim menghentikan pidato membosankan yang sejak satu jam lalu berlangsung. Setelah memberi salam perpisahan (?), semua mahasiswa berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mengemasi barangnya dengan santai. Kenapa? Karena hanya dia yang tidak mendapat kelas tambahan.

"Kyungie~" panggil Luhan, lalus segera mendekap lengan sahabatnya itu. "YA! Kenapa kau selalu saja bermanjaan dengannya? Apa lenganku tidak enak untuk dipeluk, eo?" protes Sehun. Luhan berdecak, "Bagaimana ya? Memang seperti itu kenyataannya" ujarnya lalu segera menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun.

"Oooh~ Kau sudah berani nakal? Ya, terserah kau mau pilih yang mana. Jalan bebek atau one thousand kisses?" ujar Sehun. Luhan segera membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "MWO?! Aku tidak mau keduanya!" serunya. "Harus pilih salah satu!" seru Sehun tak mau kalah.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMBAHAS ITU DISINI, DIDEPANKU?!" seru Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan percakapan Luhan dengan semenya. Kedua orang yang dimaksud segera mengacungkan dua jarinya sambil terkekeh, "Peace". Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu segera memijit keningnya yang berdenyut. "Kalian membuatku gila".

"Ah! Kyungie! Malam ini menginaplah di apartemenku! Aku tidak ada teman, karena sepupu Sehun akan menginap dirumahnya hingga sepupunya mendapatkan rumah baru" ujar Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memelas. "Sejak kapan Oh Sehun punya sepupu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya, sepupu jauh sejauh kutub utara dan kutub selatan sih. Kau tau..kan? Sepupu dari sepupunya sepupuku... Hehe" jawab Sehun asal. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Hey~ Ayolah, hanya Kyungie yang aku punya selain Sehun didunia ini" ujar Luhan dengan wajah yang semakin memelas dan puppy eyes.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas -_- "Baiklah, hanya satu malam bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Tidak, paling sebentar mungkin 5 malam. Dan paling lama hingga libur musim panas berakhir._." lanjut Luhan. "MWO?!"

Langit sore yang berwarna orange membentang indah. Burung-burung berkicau dan beterbangan ke sana kemari. Suara anak-anak yang berseru ria saat mencetak gol terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini tengah melewati lapangan hijau tersebut.

"Hey, Luhan. Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku terus" ucap Kyungsoo yang lelah ditarik-tarik tangannya sejak dari rumah Luhan hingga jalan raya. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sehuuuuun" ujar Luhan sambil berusaha menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan sampai dirumahnya, hyungggg. Lagipula, kalian hanya tidak bertemu selama 3 hari karena libur musim panas, bukan?"

"Iyaaaa, tapi rasanya beda. Ayolaaaaah hnngggk" ujar Luhan. Sesekali ia menggeram saat menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang berat karena Kyungsoo sudah bertengger (?) di tiang dan sebagainya.

Beberapa lama kemudian *sangat lama karena adegan tarik menarik tadi*, mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Sehun. Luhan segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan segera berlari menhampiri pintu rumah semenya tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Sehunnieeee~ Aku datang~ Baby~ Yuhuuu~". Luhan terus memanggil semenya dengan beragam panggilan, membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya sedikit errr merinding dan sweatdrop.

"YA! Bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu? So disgusting" tegur Kyungsoo yang jengah dengan ucapan-ucapan Luhan. "Haaah~ Kurasa dia tidak ada dirumah" ujar Luhan lemah. Tiba-tiba ia segera mengangkat majahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh?" tanya Luhan pelan dengan mata berkaca.

"Hey, tidak mungkin. Hyung itu sangat cantik, tidak mungkin Sehun bisa menemukan lelaki secantik kamu diluar sana" ujar Kyungsoo saat Luhan menghambur kepadanya dan memeluknya.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Luhan terlihat sedang duduk lemas seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang jongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hyuuuuuung~ Aku lapar. Bisakah kita pulang? Aku ingin makan" keluh Kyungsoo seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan. Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang datar dan sangat menyeramkan dengan mulut sedikit menganga *ssiiiiinggg*, membuat kyungsoo loncat beberapa meter kebelakang.

"YA! Hyung! Kamu menakutiku!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil memegangi dadanya yang mungkin dia rasa jantungnya akan meloncat keluar saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang mengenaskan. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Kyungsoo segera mendekati Luhan dan bergumam, "Bukankah kamu tahu password rumah Sehun? -_-". Selang beberapa detik, Luhan segera meloncat dengan wajah berseri. "AH! Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya?" *doeng*

Pip pip pip pip. Piririp, ceklek

Pintu pun terbuka saat Luhan telah selesai menekan beberapa angka password yang ternyata adalah tanggal lahirnya. Mereka berdua–Kyungsoo dan Luhan–masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun dan mengacak-ngacak isi kulkas miliknya. "Whoaaa, banyak makanan! Kyungsoo-ah! Buatkan aku bulgogi~" ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perintah Luhan, segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan hormat. "Ayayay kapten!" #plak *gak banget deh-_-*

Kyungsoo segera memakai celemek dan mulai memasak sambil bernyanyi lagu what is love. Sedangkan Luhan asyik mengutak-atik teve. "Soo-ah, Kenapa tidak ada film bagus?" ujar Luhan. "Coba buka One Channel, film porroro baru saja mulai. Hey, makanannya sudah siap. Kemarilah" ujar Kyungsoo seraya memasukkan bulgoginya ke dalam piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Luhan segera menghampiri meja makan. "Hmmmm~ Baunya lezat" ujar Luhan dengan mata berbinar dan mulut yang menganga.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa jus jeruk. "Hapus air liurmu, nanti lantainya bisa kotor" ujar Kyungsoo. Sontak Luhan segera mengelap sudut bibirnya yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, lalu segera melihat kebawah lantai yang ternyata juga tidak ada apa-apa. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli, "Bercanda"

Sementara itu diluar rumah, Sehun dan sepupunya sedang duduk dan membuka tali sepatu masing-masing. Lalu, Sehun sedikit terkejut saat menemukan pintunya tidak terkunci. "Apa ada maling?" gumamnya. "Atau..." belum selesai ia berkata, ia segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah berseri dan berhenti di depan dapur.

"Chagiyaaaa~"

Kyungsoo yang asyik tertawa seraya menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas segera menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh pada sumber suara. Sedangkan Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap datar Kyungsoo, segera tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara tersebut. "Chagiya, bogoshippo~" ujar Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di salah satu bahu Luhan. "Nado" ujar Luhan singkat.

"Duduklah, aku masak bulgogi kesukaanmu" ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun melepas tautannya dengan Luhan, lalu duduk di samping uke tercintanya. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Ah, susu saja" ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu segera berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu yang dimaksud.

"Hyung, ikut bergabung sama kami" ucap Sehun saat melihat sepupunya melewati dapur, hendak ke kamarnya. Orang yang dimaksud mengangguk, lalu segera duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Makanlah, rasanya sangat enak kalau Kyungsoo hyung yang memasaknya" ujar Sehun pada sepupunya yang kini telah duduk didepannya. "Jadi, dia sepupumu? Sangat tampan~" ujar Luhan lalu mendapat deathglare dari Sehun. "Yah, walaupun dengan pakaian yang sedikit acak-acakan seperti...preman. Maybe? Hehe" gumam Luhan pelan. "Dia memang begitu. Hobinya berkelahi dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita sewaan di club malam. Itu hal yang biasa" ujar Sehun kemudian.

"Sehun-ah, susunya sudah habis. Bagaimana kalau jus jeruk saja?" ujar Kyungsoo, masih jongkok di depan kulkas. "Ne" ujar Sehun. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari jongkoknya, lalu hendak berbalik dan mendekat ke meja makan. Namun, dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat dan darahnya berdesir kencang saat melihat lelaki di hadapan Sehun.

"Kyungie, waeyo? Ayo, kemarilah. Kita makan bersama" ujar Luhan, menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Sepupu Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dan ia segera tersedak jus jeruk yang dia minum saat melihat lelaki yang memakai celemek biru beberapa meter didepannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu duduk di samping sepupu Sehun–karena hanya disitu kursi yang tersisa. "Kenalkan, dia sepupuku. Kim Jong In atau biasa aku panggil Kai" ujar Sehun. "Annyeonghaseyo" ujar lelaki berkulit hitam tersebut. "Yang ini pacarku, Luhan. Dan yang disebelahmu, namanya Kyungsoo hyung" tambah Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Bangapta, Jonginnie~" ujarnya dan mendapat deathglare dari Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Jika kau bersikap seperti itu terus, aku akan membuatmu jalan bebek" bisik Sehun dengan penekanan disetiap kata, membuat Luhan menelan air liurnya sendiri.

"Bang- Bangapsseumnida, Do Kyungsoo imnida" ujar Kyungsoo terbata. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus saat duduk disebelah lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

40 menit berlalu, mereka berempat sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Chagiya, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film sebentar?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, lalu menyentuh hidung Luhan dengan telunjuknya, "Terserah". Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya saat menatap Sehun sambil mengusap hidungnya, lalu beralih ke Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, bagaimana kalau pulangnya nanti saja? Aku ingin nonton film sebentar" ujar Luhan seraya memasang wajah sok polosnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah". Luhan beralih pada Kai. "Jonginnie~ Mau ikut nonton?" Belum sempat Kai menjawab, Sehun sudah menggendong Luhan di bahunya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil orang lain dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Itu hanya untukku!" ujar Sehun, lalu segera membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Luhan sibuk merutuki dirinya seraya memukul mulutnya yang selalu keceplosan memanggil "Jonginnie" di bahu Sehun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, lalu sama-sama membuang muka saat menyadari keduanya merona.

"Mmm- Jong In-ssi...mau ikut nonton?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. "Tidak, kau saja. Katakan pada Sehun jika dia sudah mentuntaskan nafsunya, aku pergi dan akan pulang... yah, kira-kira jam 3" ujar Kai, lalu segera pergi keluar rumah. "Aku...sendirian?"

3 jam kemudian, tepatnya pukul 00.24 KST

"Sssh ahh hmmm~ Hunnie, geumanhae"

"Tidak bisa! Aku akan membuatmu jera malam ini!"

"Chagiyahhh, ssshh ahhh hajimaaaa hmmmp nnggh" -_-v

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya, membolak-balik badannya tidak tenang. Sejak 3 jam lalu ia mendengar suara-suara desahan yang errr membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tenang.

"AAAARGH! INI MENGERIKAN! Sehun, Luhan! Aku akan pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo seraya melempar bantal ke pintu kamar Sehun dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, lalu segera meninggalkan rumah mengerikan itu. Ia menutup pintu dengan kasar, lalu berjalan cepat menuju jalanan. Tetapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu. Dilihatnya sekitarnya *siiiinggg*

Gelap gulita. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang dihasilkan lampu jalan yang berjarak 200 meter satu sama lainnya. Bunyi binatang malam sedikit menambah horror jalanan tersebut. Semilir angin dingin membelai setiap lekukan tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit meringis dan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"GYAAAAAAA, INI MENGERIKAN! Tega-teganya mereka memasukkanku kedalam situasi seperti ini?! Menyebalkan (۳ºДº)۳" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. "Aissh, udaranya sangat dingin! Seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket" gumam Kyungsoo lagi.

Sementara itu, di club malam yang berada di sekitar Jung-gu, tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

Suara musik yang nyaring dan gemerlap lampu disko menambah kemeriahaan siapapun yang memeriahkan malam bersama kekasih dan teman yang ingin bersenang-senang. Disetiap sudut, terlihat orang yang sedang bercumbu bersama kekasihnya ataupun gadis sewaan. Di club malam tersebut juga menyediakan beberapa kamar untuk mendapatkan _service_ dari beberapa gadis-gadis tadi -_-v

Namun, disudut ruangan lainnya...

"Chagiya, tidak bisakah kamu memberiku _service_?"

"Ayolah, aku juga ingin"

"Kami berjanji akan memuaskanmu seperti biasa, eo?"

Kai tersenyum seduktif. "Bagaimana kalau lain kali? Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain bersama kalian" ujarnya. "Hmm, apa boleh buat. Ayo, ditambah minumnya dong" ujar salah satu gadis disamping Kai. "Hah, ini membosankan. Kenapa tadi aku menolak ajakan Kyungsoo?" ujar Kai dalam hati.

Kai segera berdiri dari duduknya saat ia sudah tidak tahan dengan gadis-gadis disektiarnya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia malah merasa jijik dengan gadis-gadis itu. Ini tidak seperti biasanya yang saat Kai melihat gadis-gadis sekseh itu, libidonya akan segera naik. Tapi, setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kenapa jadi semenjijikkan ini?

Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari club malam tersebut. Dan saat diluar, dia disambut oleh dinginnya angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan setiap helaian rambut hitamnya yang saat itu memang ditata sedikit acak-acakan (tau rambut kai yang keliatan muka mesumnya kan? Yang berdiri ituloh, kesukaan kita~). Sesekali ia menggosok kedua lengannya yang terbuka, lalu segera memakai jaket kulitnya.

Dia berjalan menuju rumah Sehun dengan sedikit gontai karena pengaruh soju yang ia minum. Sesekali ia tendang batu-batu kerikil di jalanan yang ia lewati. Setelah merasa bosan, ia kembali jalan dengan biasa sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Saat ingin memasuki tikungan, ia melihat segerombolan orang. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat berusaha melihat siapa orang-orang tersebut. Ternyata mereka adalah musuh-musuh Kai sejak bertahun-tahun silam dan sialnya lagi, orang-orang itu sedang menggoda Kyungsoo. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ψ(▸_ ◂✗) *jeng jeng*" gumamnya disela rahangnya yang merapat. Entah kenapa, matanya jadi melihat fokus, bahkan lebih fokus daripada pengelihatan Bella di film twilight. Ia bahkan melihat segalanya seperti bergerak slow motion. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari menghampiri lelaki-lelaki itu dan berusaha menghajarnya.

"Ciyaaaaaaaat!" (╯҂ ‵д ′)╯Gedebak gedebuk "AAAARGH!"

"Hiyaaaaa!" \( #`⌂´)/┌┛Siing singg bukkk braakkk praangg klontang "Meeongg!" *kucingnya kena lempar tong sampah sama kai* #kyungsoosweatdrop

"Rasakan ini!" Bukkkk braaak (ヽ`д´)┌┛ )`з゜)

◎(◣_◢)==◎)✖_✖(◎==(◣_◢)◎ Gedebuk! Ciyaaaaat! Buukkk!

"Ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" ~~\(!˚o˚)/ ε=ε=┏(`_´)┛

Kai menunjukkan smirk dan senyumnya yang sarkastik seraya membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Cih, mereka pikir mereka siapa, seenak jidat berkata kalau bisa menjatuhkanku. Tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkan raja preman (?) disini!" ujar Kai dengan diselingi kekehan. Ia berbalik, lalu kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya sambil mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya, mencibirkan umpatan-umpatan kekesalannya pada preman-preman tadi yang hampir merenggut ciuman pertamanya secara tidak kece.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sesekali bergumam tidak jelas, namun ia yakin Kyungsoo menggumamkan kekesalan dan umpatan-umpatannya. Dengan segera ia mengelap sudut bibirnya, takut kalau-kalau air liurnya menetes oh bukan, mengalir sederas air terjun niagara nantinya.

"Aiih, menyebalkan! Semua serba salah. Dirumah sehun mendengar hal-hal yang menjijikkan, lalu diluar malah digodain sama cowok-cowok jelek itu! Aaaaaaargh, ini semua membuatku gila!" Kyungsoo pun berdiri, lalu tanpa sadar mata Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam. Lalu sepasang mata bulat itu bertemu dengan kedua manik mata milik Kai. Tiba-tiba jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan saat menatap lekat sepasang manik mata hitam kelam tersebut.

Begitupula dengan Kai, ia merasakan keteduhan dan ketentraman saat dirinya mulai masuk lebih dalam kedalam bola mata indah itu. Sepertinya ia terperangkap di dalam dunia Kyungsoo. Saat itu juga, dunia disekeliling mereka berdua gettin slow motion~

...

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan saat semua dikumpulkan, ternyata dua bulan lebih sudah mereka lalui. Keduanya kini suda sangat dekat dengan waktu yang terbilang sebentar itu. Bahkan, keduanya kini sudah saling memahami perasaan masing-masing dan tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan masing-masing.

Di suatu taman yang penuh dengan rumput indah, Kai sedang asyik berbaring seraya menatap langit senja berwarna orange. Hal ini sudah ia lakukan saat menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo, orang yang sekarang mengisi relung hatinya.

Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, nama itu sering ia sebut dikala merindu. Kai merasa hatinya semakin terikat dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan, sekarang ia meminta jatah (?) lebih. Maksudnya, ia meminta perhatian lebih dari Kyungsoo, walaupun dengan cara kekerasan atau lebih tepatnya pemaksaan batin.

Derap kaki yang diselingi deru nafas yang tidak beraturan mulai terdengar. Namun hal itu tidak mengindahkan Kai untuk duduk dan menatap siapa yang datang. Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di atas kepala Kai, lalu membungkukkan badannya menjadi 90 derajat untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kai. "Hey, sedang lihat apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Sontak Kai terkejut dan langsung bangun dari baringnya. Dan bodohnya lagi, tindakannya tersebut malah membuat jidatnya dan bibir Kyungsoo beradu hingga Kyungsoo terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk ditanah seraya meringis sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan Kai malah meringis sambil memegangi jidatnya.

"Aaaaaakh, kamu ini bodoh atau bodoh, sih? Sakit tau" cibir Kyungsoo. Kai yang menyadari ada orang yang lebih kesakitan darinya, segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Gwaenchanha? Ah, mi- mianhae. Eodi apa?" tanya Kai. "Kamu tidak lihat, apa? Bibirku berdarah. Huaaaa" ujar Kyungsoo lalu diakhiri dengan tangisan.

Kai gelagapan. Ia salting, bingung harus melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba ide gila merasuk ke otaknya. Kai tersenyum seduktif saat bohlam kuning muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Kemarilah, biar aku lihat" ujar Kai lembut. Kyungsoo melepas tangannya yang menutupi sudut bibirnya. "Uljima, aku akan mengobatinya. Aku yakin akan langsung sembuh" ujar Kai seraya tersenyum. "Memangnya kau bawa kotak P3K? Lalu, apa ada obat seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya, membuat Kai harus menahan nafsunya untuk menyerang Kyungsoo saat itu juga. "Tentu saja ada! Mendekatlah, lalu pejamkan matamu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan polosnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kai. Tak lupa, ia memejamkan matanya saat ia melakukannya. Tanpa kyungsoo tau, Kai sedang tersenyum dengan seduktif dan penuh kemenangan. Segera ia mendekat, menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Hingga kedua bibir kissable itu menyatu, saling mencicipi satu sama lainnya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari tindakan Kai, segera membuka mata bulatnya dan bergerak mundur. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ujar Kai seraya menahan kepala Kyungsoo saat lelaki cantik itu hendak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kai kembali mencium bibir cherry tersebut, lalu melahapnya dengan penuh cinta.

...

Hari semakin sore. Matahari hampir tenggelam. Momen ini tidak diabaikan oleh kedua sejoli berbibir kissable ini. Keduanya menikmati matahari terbenam dari posisi baring dimana Kai tepat berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Kau tahu? Bagiku, kau seperti black hole"

Kyungsoo segera bangun dari baringnya, lalu menatap Kai–yang sedang berbaring sambil tersenyum seduktif–dengan wajah polosnya yang seakan mengatakan "Kenapa begitu?".

Kai menghela nafas panjangnya, lalu berkata, "Karena kau telah menghisapku untuk masuk ke dalam duniamu", tanpa melihat pada orang yang sedang diajak bicara olehnya.

Kyungsoo merona. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat, sehingga memaksanya melakukan kebiasaannya untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya saat gugup menyapa.

Kai segera bangun dari tidurnya, lalu duduk dengan menekuk sebelah kakinya. "Saranghae" gumamnya pelan, namun sangat terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, mulut Kyungsoo menjadi kelu. Ia salting, bingung harus menjawab apa. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, tangan kai telah mengunci wajahnya dan membawanya semakin dekat dengan wajah kai, dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

END

Eodi apa = Dimana yang sakit?

Geumanhae = Hentikan

Bogoshippo = Aku merindukanmu

* * *

A/N : FF MACAM APA INIIII?! *teriak frustasi* Maaf ya jelek hehe


End file.
